Una sorpresa inesperada 3: Metal Suave
by Yuunpei Dragneel Heartfilia
Summary: Este es el tercer capitulo de uno de mis fic tuve que subirlo como una "New Story" porque no pude agregar el capitulo a la historia ya que fanfiction no me dejo y no tengo idea el porque xD ojala les agrade


Gazille sin darle tiempo a Levy, la tomo del brazo y se alejó de los demás en dirección al centro de la plaza donde se podía escuchar a una pequeña banda de músicos muy alegres, al percatarse hacia donde se dirigía Gazille, Levy solo se dejó llevar sin decir una palabra y al llegar por fin hablo.

-Gazille… ¿te gusta mucho la música verdad?- pregunto la maga

-Por supuesto, soy un gran músico por si no te habías dado cuenta- respondió efusivo

-Lose… los músicos tienen un gran corazón- dijo Levy sin dejar de mirar a las mujeres que danzaban

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el dragón mirándola con rareza

-A que tienes un buen corazón, eres una buena persona a pesar de ser tan frio- respondió Levy mirándolo a los ojos y con una sonrisa tierna

-No digas cosas raras… pequeña- dijo Gazille poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de su bella compañera.

Para él, esa pequeña maga que en el pasado hirió pero que ahora tenía a su lado como si nada hubiera pasado, era su más fiel amiga. Después de todo el inconveniente con el examen clase S y Acnologia su relación con ella había cambiado drásticamente, él la admiraba de cierta forma ya que siendo tan pequeña pudo llegar a aquel examen para ser una de las más fuertes del gremio, aunque el siempre que la tenía a su lado se sentía culpable por los que le había hecho ella se encargaba de no hacerlo sentir así.

-Porque no vamos a ver las máscaras que están en aquel puesto- dijo Levy

-Thss..Bueno- respondió Gazille si muchas ganas

Levy caminaba delante de él solo dándole pequeñas miradas, Gazille notaba algo raro en ella pero no sabía que… , no era su ropa; ella tenía puesto un vestido hasta las rodillas blanco con mangas hasta los codos, unos zapatos blancos con cintas y un moño en su nuca amarrado con una liga que tenia de adorno un conejo blanco aquella ropa le daba un toque algo angelical y el chico al percatarse de ello se sonrojo un poco, siguió pensando en lo que le pasaba a su compañera hasta que se percató de que ya había llegado.

-Gazille-kun mira estas orejas de conejo son lindas verdad- dijo Levy poniéndolas en su cabeza

-Si tú lo dices… mira esa se parece a la cara de Lily… gijiji- sonrió el chico

-Bueno me comprare estas orejas- dijo la maga

-ok ahora te toca elegir a ti, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-pregunto Levy

-pues vamos al puesto de instrumentos que esta por allá- dijo Gazille con una sonrisa en su cara

Esta vez el chico caminaba adelante mientras ella lo seguía, al voltear para ver si Levy aun lo seguía noto que ella se veía un tanto triste caminando con la mirada en el suelo y las orejas que compro en aquel puesto en su mano, el no supo que hacer y siguió caminando. Al llegar Gazille probo guitarras y otros instrumentos pero no lo disfruto tanto como él creía porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Levy caminando con la mirada en el suelo como si estuviera triste así que decidió terminar con los instrumentos y dejar que ella decidiera donde ir.

-Ahora es tu turno Levy, Donde quieres ir- dijo Gazille poniendo una leve sonrisa para que no se notara su preocupación

-No se… no se me ocurre nada…- Dijo la pequeña sin muchos ánimos.

Al notar aquella reacción él se puso nervioso al no saber adónde ir ya había visto todo lo que él quería por lo que se sintió muy presionado al pensar en que le pasaba a su compañera y un nuevo lugar al cual ir, y solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

-¡Libros! Vamos a ver libros- Dijo el dragón un tanto nervioso

-Desde cuando te gusta leer- Pregunto Levy con sorpresa

-Da igual… solo vamos.- respondió él

Él, aliviado camino en busca de algún puesto que exhibiera libros para que su compañera se sintiera mejor, los libros era una de las pocas cosas que él sabía que le gustaban a Levy, siempre en el gremio cuando comían todos juntos la veía con un libro en sus manos y en ese momento de desesperación lo recordó. Pero pasaron largo rato buscando libros y no encontraron ninguno por lo cual Gazille cada vez se ponía más nervioso y al volver al centro de la plaza ya no sabía que más hacer.

-No hay libros en este maldito festival- dijo Gazille un tanto enfurecido

Pero no recibió una palabra de su compañera y al mirarla se dio cuenta que ella miraba hacia el centro de la plaza.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto.

-Son Gray y Juvia- respondió Levy

Al mirar vio a Gray y Juvia bailando en el centro de la plaza, siguió a Levy que se acercaba a la pista de baile para verlos mejor y los vieron bailar en silencio hasta que aquella canción acabo y la pareja desapareció entre la gente.

-Se veían muy lindos bailando ¿verdad?- dijo Levy

-Supongo… le dije que no hiciera nada raro- respondió Gazille un poco molesto

-¿Crees que es raro que dos personas bailen?- Dijo Levy enojada.

-Creo que mejor me voy a casa- dijo ella con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

En ese momento él chico recibió una descarga en su pecho, no sabía porque pero no debía dejar que ella se fuera, no podía permitir que ella lo dejara solo y recordó algo importante.

-No espera, no puedes irte aun, Lily dijo que a media noche habrán fuegos artificiales en el templo da la colina, déjame recompensarte por no haber encontrado libros- dijo el chico nervioso

-¿De verdad? Pero solo faltan unos minutos para la media noche, estamos lejos de la colina y hay muchos árboles alrededor – dijo La pequeña maga secándose las lagrimas

-Entonces tendremos que apresurarnos- dijo riendo Gazille tomando a Levy por la cintura

Haciendo uso de su magia transformo sus dos piernas en largos pilares que los impulsaron hacia la colina y posándose en uno de los arboles esperaron a que empezara. Sin soltar a Levy y ella abrazándolo muy fuerte lograron ver aquellos fuegos artificiales.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo Gazille mirando las explosiones en el cielo

-Está bien- dijo Levy mirando atenta al cielo

-¿Porque te veías tan desanimada cuando caminábamos? – pregunto él

-La verdad no estoy segura… fueron tantas cosas…- contesto poniendo una cara seria

Gazille la miro nervioso y lanzo una carcajada, ella lo miro a la cara y también comenzó a reír, en el momento en el que la vio sonreír sin pensarlo el chico se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeña compañera, ella al sentir los labios helados del chico que le gustaba sobre su frente la hizo ponerse nerviosa y perder el equilibrio de aquella rama donde juntos estaban mirando los fuegos artificiales y él al notar lo que había hecho también perdiendo el equilibrio haciendo que ambos cayeran velozmente aunque fue una caída suave ya que los reflejos del Dragón Slayer al momento de caer sostuvo a su compañera entre sus brazos y golpeo el árbol con los pies para caer sobre unos matorrales. En el momento en que Levy reacciono después de la caída estaba sobre Gazille y el contra el suelo se tocaba la cabeza soltando un pequeño quejido pero al ver que Levy lo miraba dejo de hacerlo y recordando porque habían caído se sonrojo y apartando la vista pregunto:

-¿Estas bien verdad…? , debes tener más cuidado…-

Ella poniendo la misma cara que cuando caminaban en el festival respondió:

-Tú eres el que debe de dejar de hacer cosas tan inesperadamente….- respondió ella con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- dijo el chico sin levantarse de donde estaba

-Que siempre haces lo mismo… haces cosas por mí que yo no te pido… o más bien no soy capaz de pedirte… como pedirme que te acompañara esta noche… o las veces que me proteges en las misiones… o cuando me dices que entrene para ser más fuerte… eso es por lo que estoy triste esta noche… tu siempre estas hay para cuidarme y ayudarme en los momentos que más lo necesito y cuando pienso en eso me doy cuenta de que yo nunca te he ayudado en nada…- dijo Levy dejando caer pequeñas lágrimas, Gazille la miraba atentamente sin decir nada.

-Ayer yo quería invitarte a venir pero no tuve el valor suficiente y tú me lo pediste antes, eso me hizo muy feliz pero me dejo una sensación extraña… y cuando me tomaste por el brazo después de discutir con los chicos y me llevaste hacia la plaza me di cuenta de que aunque yo te hubiera invitado antes… no sabría que hacer después… a pesar de haber sido compañeros en el examen y estos días hacer algunas misiones juntos no te conoz…-

-Eso no importa- Interrumpió Gazille con los ojos cerrados aun en el suelo

-puede que tengas razón en que siempre me meto en tus asuntos… pero es solo por una simple razón… tú me provocas unas gran ganas de protegerte… no se la razón pero siempre que te veo quiero protegerte… tú fuiste a pesar de todo lo que te hice la primera en el gremio que me hablo con normalidad ¿Lo recuerdas? me preguntaste sobre mi magia y hablamos mucho tiempo… en ese momento me sentí cómodo contigo y aunque después de haber estado ya tanto tiempo en el gremio hablo con los demás no me produce la misma satisfacción que hacerlo contigo y lo mismo paso esta noche… no me gustaría haber venido con alguien que no seas tú- dijo el Dragón Slayer poniendo una mano sobre su cara sonrojada y con la otra poniéndola en la mejilla de la pequeña maga que estaba sobre él

En ese momento la pequeña maga se recostó sobre el pecho de Gazille y él la abrazo, después de unos minutos Levy se volvió a levantar y mirándolo dijo:

-Esta vez seré yo la valiente- dijo ella tomando la mano de Gazille y llevándola a uno de sus pechos se inclinó y beso a Gazille en la boca.

Eso fue el comienzo de todo… él dejándose llevar por las manos de su compañera quito lentamente aquel vestido blanco dejando ver aquellos pequeños pechos que el comenzó a besar con suavidad haciendo que a ella se le hiciera más difícil sacarle la camisa, él llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza de ella desato aquel moño que dejo caer el cabello de la chica hasta los hombros, sin dejar de besarle el cuello Levy desabotonaba el pantalón de Gazille sintiendo un gran nerviosismo que olvidaba mientras sentía bajar las manos del chico hacia su ropa interior que él con sus garras corto sin mucha dificultad, ya estando los 2 desnudos sobre las ropas que se habían quitado, ambos soltaron un quejido al sentiré uno solo los que apagaron con dulces besos, ella moviéndose lentamente sobre él, gimiendo suavemente y apretándole los brazos fuertemente comenzó a sentir un escalofrió a un más fuerte y que sus músculos se apretaban alrededor de Gazille comenzando a sentirse cansada, él notando esto y ya a punto de terminar, cambio de lugar poniéndose sobre ella comenzó a moverse más rápido haciendo sentir a ambos un escalofrió gratificante en sus cuerpos que se apagó en un gemido de ambos y en un gran abrazo cayeron en el suelo y así abrazados durmieron bajo el cielo estrellado en esa cálida noche.

Al salir los primeros rayos del sol ambos amantes despertaron aun desnudos pero tapados con la ropa que se habían quitado y esta vez él dándole un beso a ella volvieron a repetir lo de esa noche ahora con más deseo y sin la vergüenza de ser la primera vez de ambos. Después de vestirse caminaron por aquel bosque en dirección a la plaza tomados de la mano sin decir nada y al llegar a la plaza Gazille se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Levy

Gazille tomándola por la cintura y tomándole la mano.

-¿Quieres bailar? Anoche cuando mirabas a Gray y Juvia note que querías hacerlo pero esa vez no fui yo el valiente- moviéndose con su compañera por el centro de la plaza comenzaron a bailar. Después de unos minutos Gazille se separó de Levy pero sin soltarle las manos pregunto:

-Levy… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- poniendo una de sus manos sobre su rostro para tapar su cara sonrojada

-Acepto- dijo ella dándole un abrazo

-Pero tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿Cada vez que te sonrojas te pones la mano en la cara verdad?-dijo ella con una voz burlona

-e-eso no es verdad….- respondió sin sacarse la mano del rostro

-¿Seguro?- insistió ella

-Totalmente- respondió bajando la mano de su cara

-debajo del vestido no llevo ropa interior ya que anoche la rompiste- dijo en un susurro la pequeña maga

-Deja de hacerlo- grito Gazille volviendo a poner su mano en la cara

-no te preocupes, cuando llegamos al gremio le diré a Lu-chan que me preste alguna de las suyas- dijo Levy caminando en dirección al gremio

-En ese caso si vamos ahora al gremio…debemos llegar juntos-Dijo Gazille tomando de la mano a Levy sin sacar la otra de su rostro

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa y apretó la mano de su compañero, al llegar al gremio todos miraron a aquella pareja que entraba por la puerta, sorprendidos ya que aun sabiendo lo notorio que era el amor que tenía Levy por Gazille nunca pensaron en verlos juntos y a pesar de ser tan distintos eran una pareja muy linda de ver, ya que ella al lado de él hacía notar a aquel Dragón de hierro más confiable y amigable; y él al lado de ella daba la sensación que nunca estaría en peligro porque él era capaz de dar su vida por ella. Al sentirse observados a la entrada del gremio Levy busco con la mirada a Lucy pero no la vio por ninguna parte, en cambio vio a Gray y a Juvia comiendo juntos, riendo y de vez en cuando Juvia dando de comer a Gray en la boca lo que hizo recordar a Levy que no le había dicho a Gazille lo más importante

-Gazille se me olvido decirte algo… acércate- dijo Levy sonrojada

El chico sin entender se acercó y escucho lo que su novia quería decirle

-Te amo- dijo Levy en un susurro cerca del oído de Gazille

-Yo también- Dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos, y esta vez sin taparse el rostro con su mano.

_**(Aquí les dejo el tercero, siento la demora pero me costo un poco tomar el papel de los personajes xP pero ya esta ojala les guste :D espero sus review y sean felices nos leemos.**_

_**PD: releyendo el Manga note que el nombre de Gazille se escribe "Gazeel" no lo cambien en el fic porque en los anteriores ya lo escribí mal xD pero en los que vengan lo escribiré bien.-)**_


End file.
